Endless Avatar Drabbles
by bebopin
Summary: Comon' Its a freakin' Zutara party in here! New one posted! Takings Requests Zutara only
1. Goodbye

He faces her.

And she Doesn't breath. " I don't want to go" He whispers, slate grey eyes pooling with tears as heart pounds with an unrelenting fear.

Her breath is unsteady now, body buckling with a sadness she thought could never hurt this much.

He does not look away from her own drowning blue orbs.

The Earth is Warm, The comment approaching.

" I don't want you to go either." She finds herself saying in an almost inaudible tone, as he reaches up to pull her close.

The boy is taller than her now.

He watches the others that stand behind the girl. Sokka is there, holding Momo close, while Zuko stands with an unemotional glare near Iroh, Who holds his head down, whipping tears away with his long sleeved robe.

It makes The avatar Uncomfortable.

" I will stop the comet" He says " Roku has showed me the way, But Zuko must deal with Oazi" He choked back, holding in tainted sobs.

" Sokka will lead the rebellion" He leaned back and once again caught the waterbenders gaze.

" And you" He said " be happy and live"

Katara could not hold back the tears of loss as Aang rode appa towards the unnatural Sun in the Sky.


	2. Her Fate

**I Really like Toph...So here is my second Drabble about her. ( Alittle Tophang >. BECAUSE THEY ARE SO 'EFFIN CUTE TOGETHER)**

* * *

She was blind, but could see everything.

Toph rode, rather silently, upon the back of what she could only guess what a fluffy, flying goat. With soft tendrils of hair cascading about her soft, pale features, she let a gentle sigh escape her lips. Everything had gone wrong. Why, Oh why did it feel so right? During their awkward meetings, they talked about her being the one to teach the avatar. It was Her destiny, Her birthright, Her fate.

Her body was fragile, but could not be broken.

Toph didn't need a clearer sign if it were smacked into her. She needed to do this. Get away, See the things that could not be seen, do things she never though she would be able to do. And yet…

Toph didn't know she had fallen asleep, but the girl was awoken by a soft shake of her shoulder. Immediately she awoke with a grumbling start, eyes half closed by body jerking around.

"Toph?" It was Aang. " Im sorry to wake you. I know you've had a long day. We just stopped for camp and I wanted to get you into the sleeping bag."

She arched a slim eyebrow. " Sleeping bag?" She said groggily " No No, Ill take the bed please."

Silence

"Uh…There is no bed, just ruffin' it here in the outdoors." Aang scratched the back of his head with a nonchalant grin plastered upon his face.

"Oh" Was the slight response. Sighing she stood and slowly began feeling around Aappa's Saddle.

" Oh" Aang jumped up " let me help"

" I can get…Oh my" She gasped loudly as Aang scooped her up, and with a gust of air, took off. Landing gently near the Sleeping bag, he himself had prepared, her stood her up beside it. Toph let out her silently held breath as she brushed off, an unknown heat rising to her delicate cheeks.

"Well, Im off to bed, Night!" Aang said, waving goodbye. A Habit, knowing she wouldn't see it.

Smiling, Toph reached down and slid into the slightly cushioned sleeping bag. She lay her head down, and immediately fell into a deep sleep, one life behind her, and a new one beginning.


	3. Temperature

" Your Nothing but a Spoiled Prince in Need of yet another Ass kicking from me!" Came the solid roar from our Lady Waterbender, who stood over a fallen chair at the bar of a large firenation pub. Hand outstretched, it pointed directly at Fire Lord Zuko, who held the pleasant look of an aggravated horse.

It had been 3 years, on that day, since Zuko had defeated his father, with the help of aang and a Rebel army of countless benders and warriors. But that is a Different story, and is neither here, nor there.

Right now, I place us in the center of this heated argument, when Zuko had mentioned that Katara had the grace of a Komodo Rhino in Heat.

"Ha!" Zuko forced an obviously fake laugh while whipping his mouth of Pepperbeer. " Not my Fault You're a Barbarian" He returned talking to sokka, who had spit his beverage all over Aang, and was wearing a disgruntled face of 'Not Again'

" Ive got more grace in My Hand than you do in your Entire Body!" Katara held up her left palm to emphasize the statement. This did not help matters.

"Prove it Water wench" He smirked, finishing the rest of his brew in one big chug.

Laughing she turned her back to him, folding arms across her chest. " Ill fight you anytime you want"

Suddenly Zuko slid up behind her, grabbing katara's arm in a quick movement. " Im not talking about fighting"

She let out a quick gasp, but recovered from surprise in time to see the dance floor in front of them clear as heated anticipation caked the pubs atmosphere.

" Band! Play something Slow, so the Water baby can keep up."

Katara huffed loudly as she gave the men a harsh look.

They Winced.

Picked up his drumsticks, a rather young looking male held them in the air.

"1…2…3…"

Zuko flipped Katara around, pulling her waist close to his abdomen, golden eyes boring down upon her own fierce pools of sapphire orbs. Hand reaching up, she linked them by creeping her left leg between his sturdy stance, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Prepare to be Annihilated" She whispered.

He replied with a heavy smirk

And then the music started.

Katara made the first move, quick and in line with the beat of a heavyset drum roll. She snaked around his body, hands raking up and through his shaggy, unmanaged hair, Hips swaying; zuko counteracted as his hands threw up, twirling her in a quick movement to regain the lead while feet moved underneath her.

Katara let go and dipped down, coming up in one slow, saucy movement while zuko moved around her. Both facing in the same direction, Katara reached up as she felt his hips slightly sway against her own. She moved to the left, right hand flicking out as head dipped to strike a pose, zuko steadying himself opposite of her. Arm wrapping around his back, He mimicked the movement, and twirled her to his front, pulling the waterbender close while concentrated smirk gazed down at her own grinning features. Hands moving forward to intertwine with the partners, they pushed them into the air, looking opposite directions, while zuko began to stalk forward, katara backing, but looking disgruntled at how close he actually was.

A Heat rushed to her cheeks, and it was the Slip he was waiting for. Suddenly, Zuko reached underneath her, hand resting upon her inner thigh to pick her up and over his shoulder. It surpised katara, but didn't faze her. Grining, she put on a dazzling mid air leap upward, splitting to land in an almost fighting stance. One she was used to. Jerking up, zuko scooped her close once against, while they twirled about in a saucy dance of almost erotic courtship, both oblivious to the now Raging crowd who whooped and cried the band on to keep going faster.

Sokka was agape, mouth open while aang cheered on, toph by his side laughing loudly, hands in the air.

In was coming to the stretch now, and the heat was intense.

Zuko reached under Kataras lower back, as she leaned forward. Faces inches from each other, breath hot while he flipped her around, back arm outstretched, he dipped her low, while katara's head threw behind, exposing the crest of her neck and top of the young womans well developed chest.

Suddenly it was zuko that had some serious heat in his cheeks.

The drums come to an abrupt stop, as Katara looked up, seeing the awkward look on zukos face. Grinning as she stood up, the crowd lept in with a massive roar, leaving her breathless as she waved to the bars inhabitants, bowing with a loud and friendly laugh.

Zuko had other things on his mind.


	4. GodSpeed

**I hate this one, It sucks**

_

* * *

_

_I never meant to fall in love with her._

He sat, underneath a tree. Knees up to his chest, arms wrapped around them protectively. It guarded his chest, unconsciously. The Rain poured mercilessly against his somber body, though he seemed to far away to realize.

That Night was so vivid, So clear in his mind. The feel of her skin. So crisp, so fresh.

Just like he dreamed.

It was sunset, and she had looked so beautiful amidst the hues of fresh pink and dark blue. Her eyes. Like sapphires. He hadn't realized what had happened, until It was too late. They had argued over the Avatar, as usual, but something had sparked. Something about the way she moved or how clear and compassionate she was.

_It was just a kiss_

The rain was pouring harder now, and he was chilled. Inhaling deeply, Zuko dove deeper into his thoughts and soaking clothes. Using heated breath, The prince warmed up slightly, but it just caused the water in his palms to sizzle and steam.

_I am Afraid_

He closed his eyes. Why was it so hard to forget?

But all in all, everything was hopeless. And yet, a soft smile tugged his lips. The moon was rising, and it was now time to dream…of her.

_Sweet Dreams Katara. _


	5. Lullabye

Katara sat upright in her sleeping bag, soft tendrils of hair framing the features of her face with careless beauty while soft sapphire eyes wondered about the remenants of the soil, and flora around their little camp. She had had a bad dream, and it caused her heart to race at its vivid thought.

Her eyes wondered to the one other sleeping figure sprawled out on the ground with just a blanket, It was all he wanted, and it made the girl smirk slightly.

Being with him made her long desperately for Aang and her brother, whom she lost several weeks earlier. Even seeing Toph would have been a welcome home. Shivering, Katara wrapped up in her blankets, eyes emotionless while they watched the burning embers of a once wide flame. He had made it, after she found some foraged fruit. It was all they ate; it seemed her partner had no hunting experience.

Watching his sleeping figure, she couldn't help but let out a soft smile. It was hard, to see him so…peaceful.

Suddenly, He stirred, and Katara jerked her head once again to the fire.

"What are you doing up"

It was a short and bitter question.

"I had a bad dream that woke me" She said softly, voice both distant and dry. "I'm sorry to have woke you up" Katara sighed, while lips pursed.

He said nothing. She didn't expect him too.

Sitting up, he watched her through piercing eyes, while groggily moving his blanket to wrap around his torso.

" It's a cold night" She quipped.

He Nodded.

Turning to lay back down, Katara whimpered slightly. She seemed afraid of sleep.

And so The waterbender laid awake for what seemed like a good while, watching the moon, which grinned loudly against a clear sky. Suddenly, about an hour into her sleepless rest, Katara heard a chattering. Propping her body on stretched out arms, she sat up.

He was shivering.

The girl hesitated. Should she help him? He was the one that chose the one blanket to sleep in. And yet, with kind glances his way, She stood up with her blankets and made her way to his make-shift bed. Sitting beside him, Katara gently tossed the blankets over his chilled body.

Laying next to him, the girl felt incredibly safe, at home, comforted.

It didn't take long for sleep to overwhelm her.


	6. Zukos Top

Zuko Hated his hair.

HATED IT.

Sometimes, he would grab a pair of scissors and threaten it. Grab a huge hunk of hair and put the blades up right to it!

The way it got in his eyes, and tickled his forehead. Or the way it made him so hot, sweat would run down his neck. He hated the way he had to brush it constantly, or he'd look like some wild zoo animal. It now was to the point it covered his ears, and the tiny ends of his coiffure poked him constantly!

If only he hadn't of over heard that blue eyed angel tell him how cute he was with his scruffy top.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES :

I just haft to say how much I LOVE zukos scruffy hair. Its causes my fangirldom to go insane.

Ok done

REVEIW!


	7. Not a Thinker

You could say that, well, Zuko was not a thinker.

He would watch the sunrise and not be awed by its beauty, or see the ocean and be filled with any emotion.

He did not plan ahead, or 'look towards the future'.

The boy, did however, enjoyed shooting first, and asking questions later. It may be written, that he lived on impulse.

Like the time he ran his ship into an iceberg, or who could forget the night almost killed a fire nation guard for fear he was being attacked.

But the one thing zuko did have the tendency to think about, was the opposite sex.

His only thought however, was to 'Stay Away'.

In Fact, he thought about the opposite sex, and how to avoid it so much, you could say he was a bit obsessed. ( We all know Zuko has obsessive tendencies)

So when he began to devise the plan, to kidnap the Avatar's female companion, after stumbling onto her neckless so the avatar would fall into his hands, That this girl was all he could think about.

How he hated her, hated the color blue and the water and the shimmering strands of her hair.

Hated the way she smiled and everything around her seemed to light up. Hated the way she would heal helpless animals, or hated the way she looped her hair with those annoying beads that made the color of her eyes stand out.

But most of all, Zuko hated how much he thought about hating her.

And when the time came, He absolutely hated when he grabbed her trembling body to kidnap her, and ended up just kissing her instead.

Zuko was never much of a thinker.

* * *

**Author Rambles**

God Im in such an Avatar frenzy right now! If I dont see some REAL zutara action soon, Ill just animate the show myself! Hmph!


	8. Small Wonders

**AU: Alright, Finialy getting some new Zutara stuff out for you guys. This one isnt my best, but its different, and I needed to update. So enjoy!**

* * *

The pond was calm and the flocks were as stunning as the day heaven opened to create them. Flowers danced with a breeze that cooled the hot firenation lands while daffodils and snapdragons stood sturdy against the soothing wind. The sun gave energy to those who soaked it, and the pools that collected within the miniature garden lapped from the underground spring fed by the cooling glaciers of its sister lands. Cherry blossoms were beginning to fall, causing the grass to have a light blanket of sakura petals and gave the garden a most pleasant scent.

It was here, that katara was most happy.

Zuko knew this.

The boy could care less of the beauty that the earth begot, and yet he found himself here everyday, sitting next to the pond soaking in a beauty of his own.

She would always waterbend just enough to make her happy, just enough for her to feel at home.

Zuko would just watch. Sometimes, he would ask questions, but mostly it was katara that did the talking. The young woman always seemed to have such a gorgeous array of thoughts locked up within the tightly held braid.

The prince would just soak her in, as she did the water.

Many days he wished she would sit closer to him. To lay her head on his shoulder and ask that he stay with her here forever.

It was a day that would never come, but of what he always hoped.

These moments were his little wonders.

Like when she would ask him small bits about his past, And when she would cry as he told her.

Then one day, he met her in the garden while she cried over his pools of glacier water.

" Whats wrong?" He asked, rushing to her side, ready to sweep the girl off her feet.

She turned to him, eyes drowning in their own pool of dilute. " Im so sad for you Zuko" Katara would say, wiping a tear from her cheek. " I think of the stories you've told me. Of your past, of your mother. And I just think of how you are now. So unlike your upbringing and I wonder why."

He would pause, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

Sighing, the prince looked down and saw her hand, placed on the grass, the other rubbing her neck. Picking up his own palm, he placed his on hers.

" Im not sure why I am the way I am, but I think of what my life is, how its shaped and all I can think of are these moments, right here."

Pausing, Katara turned to him, eyes brimming with a new set of tears.

" I don't like to think of what happened, because It hurts. But you hurt for me, don't you Katara?"

She said nothing

Leaning closer, Zuko then did something he never thought he would have the courage to do. Placing his head in her lap, he looked up at her with uncertain eyes, which were greeted by the tears he saw clearly, matching the smile that spread slowly, and softly, across her features.

Reaching up, Katara placed her hand over his scar, a long deep breath escaping her. Zuko met her touch, grasping her small hand in his own.

" These moments wash everything away somehow. Im not happy often, or I didn't used to be, but now, you're my little wonder"

Katara kept her calm, collected demeanor and whispered softly "The hardest part it over."

And with that she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Another Little twist and turn of fate. Another little Wonder.


	9. Winter

It was winter… Her time of year.

I don't recall where we were, or how we got there. I just remember it being bitterly cold, even for the earth kingdom town that the trip had led us to. The snow flakes that fell, fell light and cool, landing like small wispy droplets of weightless water. When they began to descend, it was the light in her endless blue eyes that I remember the most. The way she glared to the sky with a warmth that even the harshest fire nation summer couldn't muster.

Slipping off the glove that her tiny, but deadly hands warmed themselves in, she lifted it up and began to draw the snowflakes closer, as if the frozen water were a blanket and she were a child in need of its comfort. Letting a soft smile tug at my lips, the flakes began to circle her, as if magnetized to her charm, beauty, and grace.

Just as I had been.

Tears had formed slowly at the corners of her eyes, and those too got pulled into the snow spiral that flowed with no rapid pace around her.

Everything I had been raised to believe was warmth. Solid reds and strong hues of crimson and gold. And as it seemed my entire life was destined to be this cardinal color, and yet…All I can seem to want now, is blue.

It was winter…Her time of year.


	10. Zuko's Healing Session

Katara stood, huddled over a hunched Zuko, whose face was contorted in some what of a foul grimace. A Small trickle of blood ran slowly down his scared cheek, a tiny gash apparent near his temple.

"Zuko…" Katara sighed "When are you going to learn to that you and Sokka just don't get along, for Gods sake, this isn't the first time this has happened."

Stepping in front of him, he glared up at her, without a word, through his shaggy hair, last rays of the sun enhancing the golden flakes within the prince's emotionless eyes. Grumbling, Katara reached for her water and slowly began to bend it from its pouch.

" You don't haft…"

"Oh shut up, I do it anyways" Our waterbender scowled at the prince's snide remark "Besides, what were you too bickering about anyways? And I noticed you didn't get a chance to set him on fire this time…"

A small smile tugged at Kataras lips, and Zuko looked away as she reached down and gently placed her hand upon his temple.

Its soft glow illuminated the area they sat in, which was at the base of a towering oak, surrounded by more hordes of trees. Katara didn't like to heal in a group of people; she could never concentrate that way.

"I could've set him on fire if I wanted too" Zuko snapped, obviously used to kataras healing touch; however she was always oblivious to the blush in his cheeks.

" Oh?" She grinned, reaching to pull his chin up, her face now inches away from the exiled prince's, however innocent, she kept a close eye on the wound as it healed, and not the princes sweaty palms. "I think Sokka's just getting to fast for you"

Zuko said nothing, but looked as if he was biting the blood from his tongue.

"And you never told me what you 2 were fighting about today…Last week it was who would search for firewood"

"It was nothing" Zuko grumbled

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing"

"I'm not Toph, but I can tell your lying"

"We just…" Zuko gulped "Disagreed on something"

"Almost done here" Katara said, in reference to his wound "I wonder what the disagreement was about this week. Who should wear the ponytail?"

"No" Katara could tell zuko was getting angry with her snide remarks, and she knew pushing the prince too far could lead into another angst episode with the campfire.

Standing, she bent her water back into the vial and arched an elegant brow.

"Then what was it?"

Zuko stood, leaning in close to Kataras face, the heat now rising to her cheeks as a small gasp escaped

And with that he took a step forward and whispered.

"Whether or not I should do this"

One more step. His lips were on hers

Meanwhile, at the campsite where everyone was waiting for the 2 to return, Toph let out a loud cackle as Aang stood up.

"I'm going to look for them, they've been gone for awhile."

"Twinkletoes, I would go anywhere…those 2 are busy"

Sokka then grabbed his boomerang and raced into the forest.


	11. Into the Dark

Fire was everywhere. Explosions. Wreckage. Death. Destruction

All around them, a war was in full brew, and yet Zuko knelt in the middle of the battlefield, arms cradling a fragile figure.

He had found her like this, barely breathing, clinging to life with the very tip of her delicate fingers. Air lapsed past her lips in short, heavy gasps. There were metal daggers, sharp and shined, sticking from her lower abdomen and chest. Burns covered her skin as did gashes and cuts, barely bleeding, due to the fact most of her blood lay all around her.

Red and blue don't mix.

His eyes pooled. Body shaking and limbs weak.

Sharp pains erupted in his back, then his head.

Screams and shouts could be heard from all around, Fire nation artillery zooming past him. Metal flying everywhere.

Daggers and debris had struck him, but he didn't move. The prince was accustomed to pain.

Yet, in all this death, why was she, of all people, dying here alone.

No, anyone but her. Anyone but the girl he secretly cared for.

She would not die here alone.

His vision was slowly beginning to blur. Zuko had forgotten about the injury he sustained to the back of his neck.

It no longer mattered.

Her breaths were shorter now, slowing to a barely audible whisp.

" Katara…" He whispered, pulling the daggers from her body. Zuko then leaned down and rested his head on her chest.

The prince was so tired.

There is darkness now, all around our Zuko, and our Katara

Only whispers were heard.

" Ill follow you into the dark"


	12. When you look me In the eyes

Zuko watched Katara with an intently deep stare. Golden orbs picking apart her delicate movements, while she worked, unphased buy his presence, at the groups dinner. The prince sat indian style, hands wrapped around his feet to brace himself.

For what? He couldn't tell yet.

It had been several weeks since he joined the group, and katara had finally warmed up to the prince. Which was fine with him. Zuko could do without her mean and hateful comments.

Our prince was the only one who would watch katara and keep her company while she prepared dinner. The water bender had gotten used to it by now, and she wouldn't admit, it comforted her that he would wish to, even though she didn't know why.

Looking towards zuko, she caught his stare with her own, and immediately a heat rushed to her cheeks, turning away , Katara sighed and busied herself once more.

Zuko cocked his head to the side. What was that?

A blush?

No, impossible… not his illusive, poised and deadly water bender.

So unlike what he had been attracted to before.

And yet, not far from being his own mother.

Smiling, Zuko relaxed and sighed.

"What?" Katara breathed, "Whats the matter?"

Had he noticed? Her heart raced slightly, and she gave a vigorous shake of her head.

"No" Zukos answer. Short, and to the point.

Then Silence, but she could still feel him watching, waiting, for one more look.

Turning, her ocean blue eyes came crashing once more with his saffron orbs, but this time, she did not look away.

They smiled, and knew the something interesting was dawning as they did.


End file.
